Armored HardLight
by OtakuWest
Summary: Even though blessed with a lacking toe-joint he didn't receive a quirk. That's fine he'll just make one, especially since he has a mother and father willing to help achieve his dream. Watch out World! Izuku's here. There'll be some Romance a bit on the slow burn but it'll be there along with funny shenanigans. But of course there'll be a proper story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! It has been ages since I have posted anything on this platform, and I'm sorry for that. As for those who are seeing this from my Naruto FanFiction: Breaking the Habit well... I'm trying. To be honest I lost three grandparents in the course of three months when I was heavily writing said fiction. So I kind of lost my drive for that particular one, which I'm really sad about, you all seemed to enjoy it. **

**If I can get back into it I'm sure I'll continue it. For now though I have this one and an interesting idea for another from this series. Just fyi very minor Overwatch mentions, and same for Tron: Legacy. Hope you enjoy it.**

**As Always please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its Characters.**

"I'm sorry but your son is Quirkless." A doctor stated bluntly, carelessly slouching in his chair "Even though he lacks the presence of the un-needed toe joint it would seem that an anomaly occurred in which he was born without the necessary gene." He glanced lazily at the shellshocked boy.

. . .

**Midoriya Household (Age 5)**

Ever since that day Izuku's life went in a downward spiral. His classmates, friends, and his best friend all turned their backs and in some cases extreme bullying. It came to single point where where the poor boy was at a crossroads. His mother found him once again watching the same video of All Might's debut. His smiling face frozen on the screen as Izuku turned and face his mother with a broken smile and dead eyes.

His hand rose shakily pointing at the screen "H-he's a-lways smiling mom…." Tears began slowly stream down his face

"Oh Izuku…" Inko Midoriya's face fell as tears began to build up in her eyes "_What has the world done to you?"_ She thought sadly as she slowly walked towards her son "_If only Hisashi was here."_

"C-can I be a hero like All M-might mom?" Izuku asked the broken look plastered upon his face

Inko's heart shattered before determination began to burn inside of her "_If Izuku wants to be a hero…. Who am I to deny him that." _She smiled down at Izuku as she embraced him and his eyes began to spark with life "Of course Izuku, and I'll help you every step of the way."

At that moment life fully returned to Izuku's eyes as he burst into tears clutching to Inko as if his life depended on it. Smiling softly she gently rubbed Izuku's back comforting him. After fifteen minutes of crying Izuku he eventually passed out in Inko's embrace. Picking him up gently she carried him to his bed and put him to bed.

Straightening up she turned her gaze back to the computer and sat back down at it. Pulling out an weathered call card she pulled up a video chat program and put in the information necessary. It rang for some time before the call finally answered and a tired voice in the background grumbled.

"I-Inko dear?" A man's voice came through in the dark as his curly green hair was even more of a mess "Do you know what time it is here?"

"I'm aware Hisashi." Inko stated in a no nonsense manner

The now named Hisashi stiffened as the tiredness left his posture "I know that tone." He grumbled before giving his wife a serious gaze "What's wrong."

"I'm sure you received the letter by now?" Inko asked and got a nod in return "You need to help him dear." She gazed over at Izuku sleeping soundly with a smile on his face "He wants to dearly become a hero." Facing her husband again "Can you help him in any way?"

Staring his wife a moment longer he leaned back in his chair. He glanced over at the decal for the company he worked for. Vishkar Corporation, a company working to help ease living standards with a technology he built, HardLight. It was still experimental given that it was originally a byproduct of his Quirk given form. Though he had been working on technology to give the user the ability harness HardLight. Nothing was concrete yet but he'd be damned if he didn't complete it to help his son.

Shifting his gaze back to his wife he grinned "Of course dear. In fact I know just the thing."

. . .

**Shizuka Hospital-Underground Facility (Age 14)**

"Son this is possibly the most ingenious or possibly the dumbest thing we have ever done." Hisashi chuckled looking over at his son who was giving him a deadpan look from across the room

Coincidently surrounded by needles of course

After a moment Izuku chuckled "It's amazing how often they tend to come in hand with each other."

Hisashi chuckled before looking back at the screen "Are you absolutely sure about this Izuku? I need to know if you are a hundred and ten percent with this. There is no going back."

Izuku stared at the needles in front of him with a determined glare as he remembered what exactly is in it.

_Flashback_

"_Mini discs of HardLight?" Hiashi stated incredulously "Look son I wanted to help wield HardLight not give you an Artificial Quirk. It can't be done."_

"_But Dad this will insure that I'm good at being a Hero!" Izuku stated with determination_

_Hisashi shook his head in exasperation "Son I've tried for years trying to find a material to incase HardLight, and I've come up short everywhere. The Vishkar Corp. is about ready to give up on it."_

"_Have you tried finding a quirk to hold it in place?" Izuku asked as his father stopped in his tracks_

_Hisashi stared blankly at the wall in front of him. A quirk that could hold it in place. If he could figure the essence behind the quirk that actually held it in place then maybe he could…..._

"_IZUKU YOU'RE A GENIUS!"_

_Izuku chuckled and accepted the eager hug from his father "I learned everything from you Dad."_

_After finally releasing his son he questioned "Anywho, what would you use these Mini discs for?"_

_Izuku smiled and responded_

Flashback End

"I came up with the idea dad." Izuku closed his eyes in acceptance "I did all the calculations, I made the program, and…." He smirked at his dad "I found the material."

Hisashi mimicking his son before grumbling "Stupid know it all kids. I spend years trying to find a solution and he takes only a week to find one."

Giving a humored chuckle Izuku looked upwards once more before nodding in determination "I'm ready when you are dad."

Letting out a weary sigh Hisashi nodded pressed a few buttons in front of him "First we will apply the numbing agent." A few needles lowered from the ceiling and placed themselves at key areas before slowly and gently piercing his skin. "Next we will inject HardLight Discs into key points for maximum flow." Hisashi looked and gulped heavily at his son "I love you son."

Izuku smiled "Love you too Dad." As the needles pierced his skin once more they slowly injected the products of their hard work.

"_And now it's in God's hands."_ Hisashi thought with worry as he monitored the discs progress.

The goal of this procedure would change the world which was why this was top secret. Not even his company knew what was going on, as matter of fact he was about to be relieved of duty because it seemed that it just wasn't possible to harness HardLight like they had hoped. Yet they would still privately fund him for whatever ideas he could come up with for their company.

Only a select few hero's were aware of this development as they wanted to be sure if it was possible. Then of course government officials were made aware as well. Mostly for helping their own police force.

"Phase One; Body Assimilation complete." Hisashi stated quietly as he saw the discs flowing freely throughout his son's body "Phase Two; Brain Acquisition begin." He stated with a grimace

The easy part was done, they were never afraid of the body portion of the procedure. It was the part where they literally had to give a part of the brain in order for it work. In order to build, maintain, and use HardLight in combat it would take serious concentration and knowledge for it to be viable. Something that human mind can't necessarily do easily, let alone in combat. So to counteract this they developed an A.I. to relieve this stress and to act as a second sense. Much like Jarvis from the marvel comics that the Americans used to fawn over. Hopefully it won't be overzealous and take over the whole brain.

He watched with critical eyes as the discs moved slowly up into the brain. It selected the correct portion, and began the correct initiation. After an hour of painstakingly watching, the discs began to emit HardLight. This was to bind it to Izuku's body essentially writing in the empty space where his Quirk strand was supposed to be. After five minutes of pale blue light emitting from his son, the glow receded back into his body pulsing one last time.

Watching with bated breath as his son stirred upon the examination table. Izuku's eyes broke open flashing a pale blue glow. Blinking a few times the glow receded and his iris' appeared once more. What once was a dark green was now a pale blue. He gazed around the room taking in the details as it looked as though he was looking through computerized lens. Measurements changed constantly as he gazed around. A small grin began to pull over on his face.

"_It actually worked!"_ Izuku thought with glee

'_**Good Afternoon.'**_ a feminine voice stated

Izuku blinked "_Huh?"_

'_**I am your Assistance Interface. Yui.' **_the now named A.I. greeted cheerfully

"_Uh hello there Yui. It's nice to meet you." _Izuku greeted in return "_I'm Izuku."_

'_**A pleasure to meet you Creator.'**_ Yui stated with cheer '_**I am here to assist you with your HardLight Quirk and take some of the load off of your brain.'**_ It giggled '_**I give status updates, internal reports, as well as looking up any necessary information.'**_

"_Incredible I didn't think you would be this interactive."_ He thought in wonder

'_**I was designed this way by you, but due to the nature of humans and the assimilation to your brain I was given a personality.'**_ Yui giggled sheepishly '_**I hope this isn't a problem?'**_

"_Not at all!"_ Izuku shook his head "_It'll make things more interesting. Though is it possible for me to have my own thoughts? That is without you hearing them?"_

He could almost feel as if Yui was nodding in affirmation '_**Of course. All you need to do is activate the command Privacy and I'll be cut off from your senses.'**_

Izuku nodded in understanding "_Thank you Yui."_

Looking across the room where he saw his father looking at him curiously and worriedly. Izuku smiled and waved at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Procedure success!" Izuku grinned

Hisashi sighed and then grinned as he walked up to his son and gave him a hug "Thank goodness." He looked down at his son before taking a step back and examining him.

The process seemed to have bulked up his muscles a considerable amount nothing outrageous but enough to be noticed. He could see his sons eyes darting every which way showing that he could see more than he did before. He could also see the urge try out his new found gift.

"Well let's head to the practice room." Hisashi grinned seeing the growing grin on Izuku's face "I want to see what you can do."

Izuku raced to the door in eagerness that one would find in a young child who got into a candy store. Racing down the hall he quickly punched in the code for the training room. The lights flickered on and he placed himself in the center. A short few minutes later Hisashi walked into a side room and sat down at the monitors in front of him.

"Alright Izuku." Hisashi's voice echoed in the room "Let's start easy. Produce a HardLight Disc for me. This should be the first step as that will be your conduit for a majority of your skills."

Izuku nodded "Right." he looked down at his hands "_Any ideas Yui?"_

'_**I suggest pinching your fingers together and slowly opening them thinking about the disc. I'll handle the design.' **_Yui stated with obvious eagerness in her tone.

Nodding in understanding he did as instructed. He began to feel energy build up in his fingertips he slowly opened them revealing a slim black disc with a glowing blue edge growing in size. Izuku stared in amazement at the disc in his hands. Slowly moving his hand he grabbed the disc and found it fit perfectly into his hand. Looking across the room he found a target in the distance. Instantly a path appears showing the most optimal path and the force required to at least make it hit. Increasing the force changed the path and Izuku saw the amount of force his body was preparing to unleash. Holding the disc out to the side he set himself in a stance and threw the disc at the force that was calculated. It soared towards the target before in punched into the wall burying the disc halfway.

A grin plastered itself onto Izuku's face "_This is gonna be fun!"_

. . .

"_Why me?"_ Izuku thought to himself as he lifted his blank gaze up at his childhood friend

Katsuki glared down at the insignificant nerd in front of him "Who the hell do you think you are Deku?"

Izuku rose an eyebrow "I'm Izuku Midoriya, but I'm sure you'll say otherwise."

Katsuki felt his pulse surge as a small explosion erupted from his hand "I'd watch your tone you quirkless dumbass." He grinned savagely and rose up his hand sparking off a few more explosions "I'm more than willing to give you incentive to shut your mouth."

Letting out a tired sigh Izuku stood and grabbed his lunch "Whatever." He began walking out of the room until he looked back "I could care less what you think of me." Izuku looked to the side "After all you've made it perfectly clear." His gaze shifted to the window "You'd much rather me be dead." A glare at the boy across from him "Than alive." With that he walked out of the room leaving a seething Katsuki behind him.

"_Fucking nerd!" _Katsuki roared internally "_I'm the only one from this school who's going to UA!"_

. . .

"_Tell me again Yui why I don't show off my quirk?" _Izuku thought exasperatedly as he gazed through the racks for some music

Yui giggled in response '_**Because it would raise unwanted attention and unwanted questions. Even though your registered it would be better it didn't get out until you're in High School.' **_Several reports, news clippings, and stories appeared in front of him as he continued his search for music '_**There have been several cases of belated quirk developments in the past fifteen years. The last one was two years ago at the age of twenty-two. His quirk was Levitation it awoke when he was falling from ten story building that was under construction. He was at the time a welder.' **_

"_Ah." _Izuku nodded internally "_So we're going with it appearing during summer vacation and coming into contact with mom and dad's quirks."_

'_**That's right Big Brother.'**_ Yui giggled

Shaking his head in amusement he continued looking through the music rack. He just couldn't seem to find anything that peaked his interests. He walked down the aisles aimless until he came across a girl plugging in her…. earlobe? Blinking a few time Izuku took a closer look and found that her earlobe was shaped like a auxiliary jack. Having felt his stare the girls bored gaze shifted onto Izuku as she rose an eyebrow.

"It's rude to stare you know." the girl stated sounding bored

Izuku rose up a hand in apology adopting an apologetic look "Ah forgive me I didn't mean to stare it just took me a minute to register what you were doing."

The girl shrugged a semi amused smile on her face "It's alright I guess, no harm done."

Izuku sighed in relief and held out his hand "Izuku Midoriya." he said with a smile

Smirking she grasped his hand "Kyoka Jiro." She turned back to the rack in front of her "So what you looking for? Rock, jazz, blues?"

Izuku gave a non-committed shrug "I honestly don't know." He frowned gazing at the music rack "Nothing is really sticking out, I've listened to plenty of demos."

A small glint fixed itself in the now named Kyoka "Ohooo…" A small smirk split across her face "I'm sure I can find you something you'll like."

So began Izuku's swan dive into the abyss of Kyoka Jiro's music knowledge. He idly wondered if this is what it what it felt like to deal with him and his father on a daily basis. If so, how in the hell did his mother survive dealing with them. Though he would later admit that seeing the excited look in Jiro's eyes was endearing and dare he say 'cute'. After an hour of a grand tour through the music store, Izuku left with no less than twenty CD's and a promise to keep in touch with Kyoka over the Summer.

It was late in the evening when Izuku was making his way home. He had missed the train by a few minutes and the next one was delayed by an hour due to railway maintenance. Sighing at his misfortune reluctantly took the long way home after texting his mother and father that he would be late. Pulling out a CD looking at the band it read '_Bradio'_, giving a noncommittal shrug he made a HL Disc and placed the CD in the middle. As it began to spin it played the music in his mind as if it was surrounding him. Lowering the volume a bit the proceeded to walk home.

Nodding his head to the beat he shifted his gaze to the hospital facility nearby. It was one of the larger ones and according to the research that Yui posted in front of him it was rather unpopular as of late. Prices had gone up for Heroes and such with the lack of funds from them civilian prices had gone up. Dismissing the articles he proceeded walking home lazily before a small yellow blur collided into his legs.

Taking a small step back he looked down as saw a mop of bluish white hair and two small arms grabbing his leg "Woah slow down there, what's the big rush." He stated with a chuckle as he kneeled down "Now lets see your face." Their face unburied themselves from his leg and he saw wide scared eyes "Hey now no need to be scared you're not in trouble." he rubbed her head softly feeling her tense underneath his hand he stopped "Now tell me why you were running." "_Yui do a full scan on her, something doesn't feel right."_

'_**Understood.'**_ Yui responded seriously and let a bit of HardLight leak out to scan the girl in front of them.

Meanwhile the tiny girl shakily held his gaze while her lip quivered "T-they h-h-hurt m-me…." tears built underneath her eyes "I d-don't w-wanna g-g-go b-b-back…" She sniffled

'_**B-big Brother…"**_ Yui stuttered with apparent distraught '_**She's covered with wounds from needles and scalpels! Her blood count is extremely low!' **_

Embracing the girl Izuku gently patted her back before pulling her up with him as he stood and began to walk back the other direction "_Yui contact the closest Hero Agency we need to get her medical attention and someone to look into this matter."_

'_**On it!'**_

As the HardLight user walked away he gazed back down at girl in his arms and gave a small smile "Don't you worry your little head, we'll get you some help." Her eyes pierced his with hope that her torment would be over

'_**Big Brother, a hero has been deployed Hero: Erasuer Head is inbound." **_Yui informed

"_Excellent job Yui, thank you very much."_ Izuku let out a sigh of relief

'_**Big Brother behind you!'**_

"Ah there you Eri!" the little girl jerked in Izuku's arms "Why are you being such a troublemaker?"

Izuku shifted his head an eyed the stranger behind him before speaking "Can I help you sir?" Keeping his voice calm.

His enhanced sight could see the man's body was tense as a coiled spring. The fur-lined coat and dress clothes could not hide it from him. His peculiar breathing apparatus was also incredibly creepy.

"_Yui… Profile scan."_

"Yes you saved me the trouble of finding my daughter." He gestured towards him "Thank you for finding her." His voice turned stern "Now Eri apologize and come here. We have yet to finish your check up."

Izuku's gaze intensified and held firm before looking down at the girl in his arms and his heart froze. The little girl was petrified, her tiny hands gripping his shirt for dear life. Her eyes portrayed her fear as she gazed up at him pleading desperately not to let her go.

'_**Erasure Head ETA five minutes!'**_ after a moment of silence "_**Profile matched: Kai Chisaki suspected Villain leader of the Eight Precepts of Death. They have been suspected of criminal activities but no proof has been brought forward. He has no biological relations and certainly not to the now identified Eri.' **_Yui stated clinically

Izuku's gaze fixed itself back on the now name Kai before speaking "I don't believe you."

Surprise appeared on the man's face "Care to repeat that." Kai stated eerily calm

"I said I don't believe you." Izuku's face shifted into a frown "This little girl is terrified of you, and obviously does not want to go back with you." Tightening his grip around Eri "If you want to, you can follow me to the nearest Police Station." He felt Eri relax in his embrace "After all if you're her father then there should be no problem."

The growing grimace on Kai's face showed itself "I'm warning you boy, you don't want to do this. Not with me." He held out his hand "Now give me my daughter or I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Determination set Izuku fixed his stance "Now I'm warning you." He let a disc silently form in his hands as he shielded Eri his side "I'm going to the Police Station, and filing a children's abuse report." His eyes glowed brighter "You can back off or follow me."

A look of murder exploded across his face "You filthy mongrel!" He shouted and slammed his hand onto the ground

Tensing Izuku launched two discs in front of him forming a blue tinted shield in front of him. After a few moments of silence Kai looked down at the ground in angered confusion as nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" Kai growled out

"That would be because of me." a gruff tired voice echoed from above

Izuku's head jerked up to the nearby building and noticed a man perched upon it. Shaggy black hair stood on end as it defied gravity, yellow and black goggles covered the man's eyes. A loose fitting black suit covered the man's body with a white loosely wrapped binding wrap around his neck.

"_Erasure Head." _Izuku let out a sigh of relief

The Hero without shifting his gaze spoke "Are you the one that called?" He received a 'yes' "I give authorization for self-defense and usage of quirk for said defense for you and the child." He jumped down to the ground without removing his eyes from Kai who was visibly shaking in anger "For now I'll take care of him, or at least be a part of the assist."

Izuku's face scrunched in confusion until he saw Kai's face widen in shock before slumping into unconsciousness "Thank you Erasure Head." the top half of a man appeared out from behind Kai as it took the form of the Ninja Hero: Edgeshot. "Your quirk makes life easier."

Erasure Head grunted as he finally closed his eyes "Next time do it sooner, you know I get dry eye." His hair slowly falling down from its upright position.

"_Such a shame really."_ Izuku chuckled internally

Erasure Head turned and faced Izuku lazily "Wait here for the moment until the police arrive with a detainment unit."

Edgeshot walked quietly up to the group "In the meantime can you give us an explanation?" He looked at the shivering girl in his arms as she continued to stare fearfully at the unconscious man in the street. "It'll make things a lot easier."

Izuku nodded and absently rubbed Eri's hair "Right, well I was just heading home after missing my train…."

. . .

**Midoriya Household (A Week Later)**

"Oh my goodness she's adorable!" Inko squealed while rubbing her cheek against Eri's, who was wondering what exactly was occuring.

Meanwhile Izuku and Hisashi were standing off to the side with exasperated smiles. After the authorities arrived and detained the villain a long discussion began on who would care for Eri. Her parents were dead and her grandfather was nowhere to be found. When the option of putting her in one of the orphanages came up Eri acted up and accidently activated her quirk. The apple she was currently eating had disappeared, not until after it refilled what had been eaten.

To say everyone was stunned was understatement. It was decided then for both Eri's safety, and other children, she would need a foster family that would help her control her quirk. Izuku immediately offered his family. Inko always wanted a daughter and Hisashi was a scientist and a doctor. Then with HardLight users own quirk it would be no problem raising Eri and helping her with her quirk. After a few phone calls, red tape, an ecstatic Inko, and emotional Eri, Eri was now a Midoriya and affectionately called Izuku Big Brother, much to Yui's and Inko's enjoyment.

"Mom please be careful." Izuku gently chided "She's had a tough time don't scare her already."

"Oh hush you." Inko pouted and hugged Eri tightly, her blank face slowly turning blue as she struggled weakly in her grasp "That's all the more reason to dote and love on her more so she doesn't have to be so repressed!"

Hisashi, and Izuku, felt a bead of sweat fall as he pointed at Inko "Dear you're suffocating her…"

Inko blinked and looked down to see the spinning eyes of Eri as her head lolled side to side a deep shade of blue "Oh dear! Eri don't go to the light!" Shaking Eri as she cried

Izuku chuckled as he walked upstairs to his room. Inside it was a typical teenager's room aside from a bit more tidiness. His Hero merchandise sat upon shelves in signature poses. Shuffling over to his computer he sat down in his comfy chair opened up an semi-empty drawer where he found his CD's. He picked up the one he was listening to on the night he saved Eri and popped it in the CD player in the nearby stereo. Rolling back to the desk he opened up his personal files on Heroes. Clicking on two of them he brought Erasure Head's and Edgeshot's files.

All the notes he had on them were astounding. Given that the two hero's really preferred their privacy. After adding a few more given the live demonstration he was given he closed them and leaned back into his chair gazing up at the ceiling.

"_I'm glad that they got there when they did."_ Izuku gazed at his hand as a black disc formed and glowed blue at the edges "_His quirk is the good counter to mine." _A miniature block formed from HardLight appeared in his hand "_Anything I made could've been destroyed and integrated into him at any point."_ He let out a sigh as he dismissed the structure and disc. "_I need to improve myself and my quirk."_

'_**Improving your body would definitely increase your HardLight capabilities Big Brother.' **_Yui agreed showing charts of Izuku's internals '_**It would increase the amount you have in your body, and the more you exercise your quirk it will increase your efficiency of using said reserves.'**_ Showing a projected future analysis '_**By theory it is possible to reach a strength level of lifting a car over your head easily before the entrance exam. Of course not just physically but with HardLight amplifying your body it will help but your body needs to be able to handle the strain.'**_

Bringing a hand to his chin Izuku thought it over "_Hmm definitely doesn't sound too bad, but finding a regiment like that won't be easy."_ Hand began tapping to the beat of the song in the background "_What about with HardLight alone? What can I lift easily by the exams?"_

After a moments silence Yui answered '_**As of right now you could lift a car easily with HardLight. If you're using a disc at the moment it'll be easier but a pure construct will tax your reserves severely. Approximately fifteen percent per minute on a pure construct, but with a disc it will only be five percent. The disc being the medium will regulate how much it needs and not waste.' **_

Izuku nodded in understanding "_Of course, of course."_ He let out a sigh "_Yet again how do I find a workout plan like that?"_ A screen popped up in front of him "_What's this…. All American Dream Plan? Sponsored by… ALL MIGHT?!"_

'_**While the post was jokingly put up by the Hero he challenged anyone who could send in day by day proof that they followed this plan they would receive an award.'**_ Yui explained '_**The exercises in here are doable but they would break lesser men let alone teenagers.'**_ Yui giggled '_**But with HardLight this is more than doable, in fact'**_ She brought an image of Dagobah Beach '_**This would be the most optimal place to train.' **_It showed multiple trash heaps and anything from old cars to refrigerators '_**It has all the room we could need and perfect material to practice with that follows All Mights workout. It's almost like he was hinting towards it.'**_

Izuku grinned and spoke aloud "That's because he was." He enlarged the picture and mapped his route to it "He's always been a preacher about the origins of Heroes. They all started out doing community service. You have to give before you can receive, but most importantly is you don't expect anything in return. That's the makings of a True Hero."

. . .

**Dagobah Beach (Following Morning)**

"Well I have my work cut out for myself." Izuku chuckled seeing the mess that was once a beautiful beach "Yosh" He took off his jacket and began his stretches "Alright Yui prepare a full day of diagnostics. The first month is pure physical workout."

Creating two discs from his hand he gently threw them into the air where they hovered a distance away. These would act as cameras to record his work ethic, and of course for safety purposes to warn him of dangerous debris.

'_**Recording in progress, vitals monitored, and…' **_Yui giggled

"Cue music." Spoke a grinning Izuku

. . .

"_In the words of Bakugo…. FUCK AMERICA!"_ Izuku shouted mentally as he lay panting on the ground his heaving with effort "It…. hurts… to breathe!" He wheezed

'_**Now Big Brother it isn't that bad your muscles are already healing thanks to the HardLight de-stressing and speeding up the necessary processes.'**_ Yui giggled as she admonished her creator '_**You knew this would happen but congratulations on completing the first day… only eight months and twenty-eight days to go!'**_

Izuku whimpered

. . .

**Midoriya Household (7 Months Later)**

'So you're telling me you've working out the whole time?!' Kyoka questioned incredulously her face betraying her amusement 'Most would try not to push themselves so hard right before such an important test.' She adopted a blank face seeing Izuku on the floor 'Let alone exercise when they're supposed to be talking with their friend.'

Izuku chuckled as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about that you caught me in the middle of a set and I wanted to finish."

Kyoka shook her exasperatedly 'How do you deal with him Yui?' She chuckled 'I certainly don't see how.'

'**It's a test of patience.' **Yui stated giggling her form standing on a hovering disc by the computer

A few months into his training and Eri's adoption she had began to ask about his quirk. After explaining it as best he could Eri had wanted to meet Yui and Inko wanted to as well. Seeing no problems with it, he began to work with Yui in creating an Avatar so she could have a physical form. After a few days of trial and error they were able to pull it off. Thus Yui became a regular guest in the household.

Izuku grabbed his chest in mock hurt "My own little sister turned against me!" He exaggeratedly fell onto his bed "Whatever shall I do with my life now that she has forsaken me!" Dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes

"I'll still love you Big Brother!" a white blur ran into the room colliding into Izuku's chest

"OOoopf" Izuku jerked up as air left his lungs "A-ah Eri…" Izuku rasped as he tried getting air back into his lungs "You're home early, did lessons go well."

Eri looked up with a large grin on her face nodding excitedly "I can control it at will now! I only need to go once every two months!"

'That's great Eri!' Kyoka cheered

" !" Eri giggled and hopped up to the computer "When you going to teach me to play the guitar again? I've been practicing my scales!"

Kyoka laughed "Hopefully in the next week. My school should be out by then."

"Yay!" Eri cheered and giggled her hands thrown into the air in excitement

Izuku chuckled "Sounds about right. My school lets out around then as well." He looked over at his backpack in the corner of his room "Speaking of I'm due to finish my homework so you know what that means."

'Awwwww'

"Awwwww"

Izuku felt a sweat drop fall down his face "You two hang around each other waaaaay too much."

Kyoka let out small giggle "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but you're right I got some stuff to finish." She looked over at Yui and Eri "I'll see you two around, and try to keep your brother in one piece."

"Oi!"

"See you later!" Kyoka smirked as Eri and Yui said their goodbyes

Letting out an amused sigh "Later Days." Izuku ended the call and slumped into the chair

His training had definitely taken a toll on his body. He plenty of scars from the sharp debris that he cleaned up. Though it wasn't without reward either, he definitely attained muscle mass. Yet to both his and Yui's surprise they had exceeded their original expectations. They had undervalued the regeneration process of the discs in his body and thus had doubled the outcome. He could now, by himself albeit struggling, lift a car over his head. Coursing HardLight through his body enabled him to lift three with ease.

In matters of efficiency he had gotten loads better at make efficient pure constructs. While they still taxed him he was down to ten percent consumption. While if he used a catalyst it was down to two percent. Definitely excellent progress in an eight month period, and he had a whole other month to improve. Though he had a problem with that… Dagobah Beach had been cleared.

Halfway through the last month he had officially cleared the whole beach. It had been one hell of an achievement for him really. It hadn't even crossed his mind when he got up that morning. He had gotten up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning and jogged down to the beach. When he arrived he had to rub cold water in his eyes to make sure he hadn't been dreaming. The beach was clear, not a single piece of scrap metal or trash in sight. So he decided to do what he could for his exercises.

Clicking on his computer he pulled up the picture he'd taken of the beach "I have to admit." He chuckled checking out the footage he had taken as well "That view is a reward in on itself."

After closing the files he quickly began to work on his homework. He had never let his studies falter, not that his parents would let him anyway. Couldn't be a bad role model for Eri now could he?

. . .

A skeleton of a man stood outside of lovely two story home nervously adjusting his tie. His suit, three sizes too big, hung on gaunt frame humorously and his golden hair looked unkempt but still taken cared of. When he was told that someone had sent footage he hadn't actually believed it. The workout he had made was meant to break men and any who could actually do it were more than capable for helping his needs. Yet he still had to measure his drive and character. He approached the door and knocked. After a few moments of silence the door opened.

Inko blinked at the unique man in front of her, he looked harmless enough and had a gentle aura about him "Can help you sir?"

The man cleared his throat and spoke surprisingly deeper "Ah yes my name Yagi Toshinori, I'm from the All Might Hero Agency." He stated seeing the look of shock on her face "I'm here to speak with…" He looked down at the name on the card "Izuku Midoriya." He looked back at the still shocked woman "Is he available by any chance."

"I-I um…" Inko tried to desperately to get her thoughts in order "_All Might's Agency?! What could they want with Izuku? Did he do something wrong?!"_

Seeing the look of worry Yagi quickly intervened his sunken blue eyes portraying amusement "I can assure he is not in trouble in fact I'm here with nothing but good things."

Inko nodded unsurely but nonetheless went inside the house "Please come in , I'll get Izuku and make some tea."

"Pardon the intrusion." Politely, Yagi entered into the comfortable home and glanced around taking in the scents and pictures in the entryway. "You have lovely home Mrs..?"

Inko turned around bowed her head apologetically "Ah forgive me, I'm Inko Midoriya. Thank you very much ." She peered into the nearby living room and spotted Eri peering over sheet music holding a small guitar in her hands. Her tongue poking out cutely "Eri dear can you go get your brother he has a guest."

Looking up Eri nodded in earnest and set down her guitar "Ok mama." She quickly stood and ran up the stairs

Inko smiled and gestured towards Yagi "The kitchen is just down the hall I'm sure it can be discussed there."

"Of course, of course." Yagi agreed, nodding his head in consent "_It's not like I'm going to offer it on the spot. This is only to see if he is a right choice."_

Following the mother Yagi entered into a spacious kitchen with an open area for a dining area. Inko gestured towards a seat in the dining room and Yagi gratefully took a seat. He rested his arms onto the table and waited patiently. After a few moments small steps were accompanied by heaviers few steps as Eri came into the kitchen where she went to her mother's side watching curiously as Izuku came into the kitchen as well. His eyes curious as looked to his mother expectantly.

Inko gestured to Yagi on the table watched Izuku intently "Izuku this is Toshinori. He asked to speak with you."

Izuku rose an eyebrow looking at skeletal looking man before smiling "Pleasure to meet you sir. Izuku Midoriya." He walked over and extended out his hand "Forgive me if I don't remember, but have we met?"

Yagi stood and shook the young man's hand, shaking his head "I do not believe so Young Midoriya." "_Strong hands but not uncomfortable."_

Izuku nodded and walked around to the other side "Well still a pleasure to meet you sir." He sat down facing Yagi "How can I help ?"

Yagi chuckled before explaining "I'm here from All Might's Hero Agency." Seeing Izuku's surprised look he continued "We received your footage of you following All Might's workout plans. As such I came to congratulate you on finishing the rigorous training. All Might wanted to meet you himself, but he has a lot of work on his hands as I'm sure you're aware."

Izuku blinked in surprise before responding "I don't recall sending in the recordings?" Confusion came across both himself and Yagi across from him. That is before Izuku deadpanned and made a disc "Yui would you care to explain?"

Yagi looked confused before a blue light flickered from the disc and projected a little girl with long hair and a white dress who giggled cutely '**Well I figured that if you were going to be doing it may as well enter it.'** She turned and looked at Yagi, who looked bewildered at the sight before him. She hovered over and waved '**Hello there! I'm Yui nice to meet you.'**

Yagi hesitantly waved at the little girl before shifting his gaze over at Izuku who was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration "Is this your ah… um?"

Izuku sighed before answering "She's a part of my quirk yes." He looked over at Yui before shrugging "She's an artificial intelligence that helps take the load off of the specifics of my quirk HardLight."

Yagi nodded in somewhat understanding "I-I see. How peculiar I didn't think they were this interactive from what little I know."

Izuku chuckled "She's special in that front. She's actually a part of my brain that I gave up. So due to the unique nature of the conscience Yui here developed a personality as well." He then looked over apologetically at Yagi "I do apologize though , I didn't think she would send that to you. I only had the recordings to monitor my vitals and as a lookout for my personal safety. I had no intention of entering the contest."

Yagi nodded in understanding "Be that as it may you were the only one who succeeded in the challenge." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small case "As a gift I have a passes into All Might's Agency for next week where you can meet him personally."

Izuku's eyes bulged "_Passes to his Agency?! He hardly lets anyone in there!"_

"As well as a free voucher for a costume design to whichever Hero Academy you choose, if you decide to go that is." Yagi explained with a smile on his face at the excited look on Izuku's fae "All Might looks forward to meeting you. It's not everyday he meets someone that can do his younger workouts."

Izuku took the case with a barely visible shake in his hands "I-I don't know what to say." He chuckled shakily "I mean I really wasn't expecting this. I just wanted to better myself, and seeing that I got stronger while restoring a beach to its former glory was just a perk." Pocketing the case he saw Yagi's approving look "But I'll be sure to stop by his Agency. After all" Izuku grinned "He's my favorite hero!"

Yagi grinned, feeling warmth flooding his veins, he had to control himself before he burst "Excellent drive Young Midoriya! A great outlook for a young hero. I hope to see you as a future Hero."

Standing up with Yagi, Izuku took his hand in a firm handshake "You'll see me there ! I'm going to U.A. and I'll give All Might a run for his money!"

Yagi roared with laughter "Be sure to hire me when you do!"

After trading a few more pleasantries with everyone Yagi excused himself and bid everyone farewell. Walking down their pathway towards the car that was waiting for him he couldn't help but look back at the house with a smile.

"_He's definitely one to be worthy."_

. . .

**All Might Agency (One Week Later)**

"_Still hard to believe I'm here."_ Izuku thought to himself

All Might's agency was just like an office building in terms of looks. It had more to it of course, but it wasn't over the top like some Heroes tend to do. Izuku noticed some of his sidekicks coming and going from the premises and internally geeked at a few of them. Finally gathering the courage to make it to the door, I pulled out my pass and pressed the buzzer.

'_ID please.'_ a bored feminine voice came over

"Uh Izuku Midoriya." Pulling up the pass he read the numbers on it

'_Doors open please come to the front desk.' _was his reply.

Opening the door he walked inside and saw that it was far more luxurious inside than it was outside. Even more heroes milled about in the lobby and of course businessman and the like were there as well. Taking in the sights he finally made his way to the front desk. After presenting his ID he was granted access to the elevator to All Mights floor where he was waiting. With nervous anticipation he rode the elevator up twelve floors before reaching his destination.

Upon opening the doors he was greeted with the giant form of All Might himself. His ever present grin on his face and his classic Silver Age costume proudly worn. If it was possible his grin got wider and his form bulged.

"**Ah if it isn't Young Izuku!"** All Might boasted out with a laugh, extending his hand out for a handshake he continued "**It's an honor to meet a young man with such devotion!"**

Izuku's hand grasped All Mights hand seeing it almost disappear into it "No, no All Might the honor is mine! I hadn't even meant to enter really." He quickly made a small disc that projected Yui's small form "It's thanks to Yui that I'm even here at all."

All Might roared with laughter "**Of course, Yagi told me all about her."** He bent down to be level with projected little girl "**A pleasure to meet you Young Yui, and thank you for showing me Young Izuku's endeavors! Such deeds should not go unrewarded!"**

With a grin Yui bowed '**It was no problem Might!'**

Izuku frowned "But All Might I wasn't expecting anything as a reward." he pulled out his phone and pulled up an image and showed to his Hero "This was more than enough for me."

All Might shifted his gaze to picture on the young man's phone. He himself was beginning to feel pain from the smile on his face wanting to stretch further. The picture showed the many families, and tourists milling about what was once a illegal trasheap to a now beautiful beach that many people would make memories into the future.

Once more All Might laughed, his form trembling with excitement "_This young man is definitely the one that will carry my torch."_ Finally calming down All Might's gaze finally rested on Izuku "**Young Man it is rare these days for one so young to have such an admirable outlook."** He turned and walked towards the window "**That is why I have a proposition for you!"** All Might turned around his smile was gone into a more calmer look that did not fit the imposing man "**What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room Young Izuku."** For a moment his eyes glowed "**I've kept this from public eyes for a reason, and I need to know that you're at least willing to do that for me."**

Feeling it hard to swallow, Izuku nodded "O-of course All M-Might."

A grim smile fixed itself across All Mights face "_Well it's now or never."_

Moving to stand in front of Izuku, his body began to emit steam from all across his body. Alarmed Izuku almost shouted until All Might rose a hand for silence. Watching in shock as All Might shrunk! After a minute of silence and watching the increasingly smaller All Might shrink it, the steam revealed a skeleton looking man with gaunt looking eyes and a mouth that didn't seem to fit his.

Izuku blinked once, twice, thrice "Mr. Toshinori?"

Yagi rose an eyebrow "Not quite the reaction I was expecting really."

Once everything registered Izuku began to fret "Oh my god All Might what happened?! Why are you like this?! Was it Toxis Chainsaw? Nonoitcouldn'tbehimhe'stooweakthenwhocoulditbe?!" Izuku spiralled down into incoherent mumbling

Yagi felt sweat fall down with a exasperated look on his face "_There it is."_

_. . ._

After a while of panicked muttering, explanations, and now diagnostics Izuku was now beyond worried. This skeleton looking man was All Might, THE All Might, and he was on his last legs. The Symbol of Peace was slowly fading away.

Izuku, now adopting a clinical look, gazed at the vitals that was in front of him "You shouldn't even be alive." He stated bluntly with a stoic looking Yui floating next to him "You only a have A lung and your stomach is gone." He gazed at All Might with sad look "I can't imagine living like this."

All Might let out a tired sigh as he finally sat on his desk "It's because I'm not living, I'm surviving." He slowly slid off the desk with a grunt of effort "I put up this facade to ease the public simply because I am the Symbol of Peace. I can't let them falter in their beliefs."

Izuku gazed sadly at All Might "Is there really nothing you can do to fix it?"

All Might shook his head negatively his eyes dimming "I've had countless surgeries and their best efforts are before you." He sat down in his chair with a sigh "Only because of Miracle Girl am I able to continue being a Hero, and only three hours on the best of days." He turned and face Izuku with a determined gaze "Which is why I am looking for a successor."

This caught Izuku's attention "_Successor?"_

"There has been much debate about my quirk yes?" All Might received a nod "That is because I have purposefully avoided answering it. Now I will tell you. It's called One For All." He felt his heart rate jump just at the mere statement of his Quirk. "It is very unique, it is a quirk that can be passed down to a chosen successor and constantly stockpile power." He stood and walked in front of a shocked Izuku "I have chosen you to be my successor. You will be the ninth bearer of One For All. You show many of the traits that would make you the perfect successor." Reaching out a hand he smiled "What say you?"

After a moment of stunned silence Izuku smiled sadly "All Might I'm sorry, but I can't."

**So what do you all think? Do you think it's good enough to continue on? I'll probably still continue to write it since I've had this idea in my head for a long while. The update cycle will definitely be a slow burn. I work two jobs and I'm getting married here soon. Still I'll definitely update as soon as I possibly can. Till then,**

**Please support the Official Release**

**Later Days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been awhile since I posted and I couldn't help but be happy with the feedback I received! I'm love that you love the story, it's been cooking in my head for a while. Now not going to lie this chapter is rather short compared to the last one. But this one contain a lot more action and I didn't want to take away from that. Review responses will be down below.**

**As Always please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or any of its Characters.**

**U.A. Testing Center (Day of Exams)**

"_I'm finally here." _Izuku gazed at the building in front of him "_Time to prove what I'm worth."_

Deciding to hang back from the building to prevent being trampled by the eager test-takers, he rested against the front gate observing the crowd. The amount of uniqueness was staggering to behold from useless to incredibly powerful. Izuku had to mentally hold himself from geeking out over it.

"Hey Izuku!" Well he was also waiting for a friend

Smiling Izuku turned to greet his friend "Hey Kyoka." He gave a small wave as she jogged over to him "Glad you could make it."

She huffed at him "You know well enough that traffic would be hell today." Kyoka lightly slugged his shoulder

Izuku chuckled rubbing his shoulder playfully "So abusive Kyoka." He grinned and started walking to the building "Well let's get going!"

Shaking her head in amusement quickly caught up and walked beside Izuku. She remembered like it was yesterday how she met Izuku in that music shop. Honestly she was kind of embarrassed how she acted, letting the music nerd come out. Even more when he took up her offer of keeping in touch over the summer break. She wouldn't change it for anything now, the amount of entertainment she had because of him was priceless.

Kyoka cast a look up at Izuku as they continued forward, noticing his determined gaze she smiled a little "_Definitely don't regret it."_

Feeling a set of eyes on him Izuku looked over to Kyoka staring at him and rose an eyebrow "Is there something on my face?" He pointed at several spots

Feeling a blush slowly rising on her face she faced forward stuttering "N-no nothing at all." Her ear jacks quivering beside her.

"Uhuh…" Izuku drawled, unconvinced but nonetheless dropped it as they continued

"DEKU!"

Izuku groaned but continued forward ignoring the questioning look from Kyoka and muttered "I really don't want to deal with this right now."

Storming up from behind him, Katsuki Bakugo wore an enraged look that was far more pronounced than his normal agitated look. From their last conversation in that classroom the two had butted heads on numerous occasions. To the point that Teachers had to get involved unless the two would hurt themselves. Izuku, finally fed up with it, just started flat out ignoring him. Any time Katsuki would corner him he would just plow his way through as if he didn't exist. Would ignore every taunt, jeer, insult, and anything else you could imagine. So once again Izuku would just ignore him, though since they were in a public setting…. He might as well enjoy it a bit.

Katsuki barged up behind Izuku and grabbed shoulder and pulled him back facing Izuku's blank look ignoring Kyoka entirely "What. The. Hell. DEKU?!" He growled "I told you not to come here!

Izuku blinked, rubbed his ears and turned it towards Katsuki "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Kyoka snorted and covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing while, if possible, Katsuki became further enraged. His grip tightened on Izuku's shoulder while he had to constantly hold back to not accidentally activate his quirk. It may have been tolerated in their school, but the open public may not. Katsuki would not risk his hero career because of something so simple.

"Matter of fact… do I know you?"

"_Then again it may damn well be worth it" _Katsuki seethed at Izuku as he saw the amusement in his eyes as the girl next to him was now clutching her stomach as she laughed "I'm warning you Deku…. Stay outta my way." He growled fiercely as he went to shove Izuku

Before he could though Izuku grabbed his wrist and held it firmly moving it to the side "And I'm warning you." Izuku stated seriously looking Katsuki in the eye "I don't care about you, you are not a focus of my life." He glared at Katsuki "So mind your own damn business, and I'll mind my own." Izuku turned around and started walking away. With Kyoka walking away with him, her amusement gone with the tense atmosphere "Good luck or whatever." he waved lazily as he walked off

Katsuki stood stock still as his face leveled out to a blank look. His fierce look gone as he looked after Izuku. His thoughts running rampant through his head. Before settling and began to glare fiercely at Izuku. He absolutely hated being ignored, pitied, and most of all dismissed. Especially when it came from someone who was Quirkless. What right did Izuku have to oh so casually dismiss him?!

"_Just you wait Deku….."_ A menacing grin came over Katsuki "_I'll put you in your place."_

. . .

After a tense filled morning of test papers and poor seating arrangements, Izuku finally found himself in front of one of many testing sites for U.A. Milled about the area were many student hopefuls psyching themselves for the upcoming battle. Letting a few deep breaths as he awaited the doors to open.

"_Alright Yui, what's the best course of action here? I'd rather not take a gun's blazing approach. I'm no Bakugo."_ He chuckled lightly at his joke

After a moment of silence Yui responded '_**The best course would be to skirt around the perimeter.'**_ A map appeared before him laying out the miniature town '_**Using our new attack method would be beneficial, but please be aware of your consumption. If possible rely on physical skill.'**_

"Alright then sounds like a plan." Izuku replied quietly, putting a bit of energy into his legs he slowly crouched into a starting position "Strides. Strides. Like making the board." He let out a calm breath as he waited

"**GOOOOOOOO!"**

Like a bullet out of a rifle he shot off leaving a stunned crowd behind him. Izuku shifted himself sideways as he entered the gates. His foot finally touching ground sliding against the pavement slowing him down before he flexed and shot off following the perimeter. Back at the gate the crowd stood gawking at the sight.

"**Oi what are you waiting for?! There's no count down in real life!"**

Shaken from their stupor all ran towards the gates, precious time ticked away. Predictably they all ran to the center of the city, and thus began chaos. Meanwhile Izuku was facing several two-pointers as they charged at his form. Making two discs he let the edge glow brightly with a pale blue light. Sliding in front of the first two he jumped, thrusting a disc upwards with his jump and cut through the metal with ease. Reaching the crescent of his jump he span in the air thrusting his other disc into the robots backside and let it slide. Landing in a crouch he launched forward while the robot behind him sparked and exploded taking out the one next to it.

Eyes already focused on his next target Izuku launched forward dodging projectiles with a flow of ease. Upon approaching the next three two-pointers, Izuku threw one disc straight at the one on the side cutting its head off. Turning in time grab hold of a robotic arm while simultaneously using his other hand to cut the other robot in half. When the robot Izuku was holding went to use its free arm Izuku's previous disc came flying back into Izuku's waiting hand cutting straight through the other two-pointer.

Smirking Izuku looked up to see three three-pointers locking their weapons upon him "Say Yui want to try out Project 36?"

Yui let out a sigh shaking her head '_**You can, but remember efficiency Big Brother."**_

"Of course, of course." Smirking, Izuku let go of the disc in his right hand and slid it through the middle.

As his disc slid over, his arm became encased in black as it transformed into an open ended cannon. Shifting his new hand cannon upwards he braced his other hand onto the cannon as he took aim. A blue light began emitting from his arm as he charged his attack. When the three-pointers launched their missiled, Izuku launched a condensed blue orb. Passing the missiles it collided with the first three-pointer in the middle. Once it connected it exploded outwards catching the other two in process.

Smirking as his arm reverted back to normal, Izuku clapped his hands together and spread them wide as a blue HardLight barrier spread before him. The missiles collided into the barrier covering the area in smoke. A moment of silence ensued before Izuku dashed out of the smokescreen and continued on his hunt.

. . .

"_Well that takes care of the perimeter…"_ Izuku wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed back at his path of destruction

'_**That makes fifty-six points.'**_ Yui stated as she monitored his vitals '_**Your vitals are clear and healthy and you are currently at seventy-six percent capacity.'**_

Izuku grinned "_Not too bad at all." _Stretching his legs a bit he prepared to start running towards the center of the city "_May as well make my way back to the gate. Pick off what I can." _

With a plan of action Izuku took off, buildings blurring past his strides. Upon approaching the center, he once again appreciated his plan of action. It was total chaos, people rushing around in a panic, stealing each other's points, and quirks flying around with reckless abandon. Izuku scowled a bit at the display.

"_They're supposed to be calm and collected."_ Izuku shook his head in disappointment "_Just because it's hard to get into U.A. doesn't mean it's alright to do this."_

Deciding it would be safer to just head back to the perimeter he began to turn back before noticing a boy heave two three pointers off a side a building not noticing a young girl below him fighting off two other ones with her incredible acrobatic skills. She prepared to jump again but the rubble beneath her shattered. Losing all momentum she crumpled to the ground looking on as the two three-pointers in front of her took aim and fired missiles. While the two from above were about to come crashing down on top of her.

Her eyes were wide in fear as she saw this all at once, before she clenched them together bracing for the inevitable impact. After a moment her hearing was assaulted with loud explosions and the ground shook beneath her, but oddly enough didn't feel any impact upon her person. Opening her eyes they widened in shock as she saw a young man in front of her, and passively noticed they were surrounded by a blue light.

Izuku however was seething. If he hadn't been there it would have been likely this girls chance at being hero could have ended before it had even started. Letting the barrier down seeing the area was safe as it could be he glared at the rooftop which had the hero-wannabe at the top peeking over nervously before cowering back behind the ledge.

"Tch…" Izuku tisked before shifting to the girl behind him "Are you alright? Ms….?"

The girl stared blankly up at Izuku but still looked thankful "Tsuyu. Call me Tsu kero."

Izuku smiled and held out a hand for her "Well then Tsu you can call me Izuku."

Tsuyu took the hand stood still having to look up to Izuku "Thank you for saving me kero."

"Pay it no mind." Izuku waved it off and smiled "Well if you're alright I'll let you continue on." Izuku crouched with a grin and waved one last time "Later Days!" and took off leaving Tsuyu staring blankly after him.

. . .

After leaving Tsuyu, Izuku made off towards the middle ring of the city keeping a close eye on the chaos of inner city. Eyeing the timer he gradually made his way back to the gate. When it hit the ten minute mark he was about one more stride from the gate when the ground shook. Turning towards the commotion Izuku's eyes widened considerably at the monstrosity that appeared in the city.

Buildings tumbled down around it as it began its warpath towards the epicenter of the pseudo city. Frowning he took off back towards the center of the city taking to leaping on the sides of the buildings to avoid being tripped. After one last leap he landed and slid back on the ground watching as the hero candidates ran for cover. After all it was the zero pointer. There was no benefit in facing off with it.

"_Of course there's no benefit."_ Izuku muttered internally "_Any fresh student would run from that anyway."_ He frowned "_So what's the point of it?"_

Getting ready to stride away he was stopped by a single sound "Ow!"

Izuku's head snapped back towards the sound and felt his blood run cold. A young brunette was trapped beneath a slab of concrete with her hands buried underneath another. The giant robots path lead directly to her. He could see her struggle to get her hands free in a likely attempt to use her quirk. With a split second thought two discs sprung from his hand as he bolted towards the downed girl. Sliding to a quick stop in front of the girl and quickly lifted the slab of concrete on her hands. Quickly going to the other slab he was able to lift and the girl was quickly free'd.

Now problem two, he cast his gaze around and noticed several other students in the same predicament. Some were even unconscious, and the robot was on a warpath straight for them all. Looking back he noticed he was alone as the other students had run off after the robot had appeared.

"Tch." Izuku tisked angrily as he gazed back down at the girl to his immediate right

"I-I c-can't walk…" the girl whimpered, tears in her eyes "My ankle…"

Izuku glanced down and saw that her ankle was bruised heavily, and swollen "_Not good. She won't be able to walk like that at all." _Shifting his gaze back up at the robot he grimaced "_And of course its sights locked on to us." _"Yui….. Project AC…."

The girl looked up in confusion before he heard Yui's voice '_**But Big Brother that'll leave you defenseless!'**_

"_I know that! But that's all I got at the moment to take care of this!"_ Clapping his hands together several discs were made and began to move around and took key places as they changed shape into large twin barrels.

While forming the girl watched in awe as the boy in front of her made something out of his quirk. She could see several of the previous discs made from before begin spinning emitting blue light with arcs of what looked like blue electricity. She watched as Izuku slid his hands into the ends near him and the audible click that came with it. The barrels rose before a two legged stand appeared underneath the weapon. The blue was becoming brighter and the electricity sparked more frequently.

Izuku gritted his teeth before muttering 'Definitely going to need a buffer for that." He jolted as another spark shocked him. He grunted and began to pour more energy into the weapon

'_**Energy at thirty-five percent, thirty percent….. Twenty-five percent…. Twenty percent… If you put anymore in Big Brother you'll shut down!" **_Yui shouted obviously distressed

"Plus….. Ultra…" Izuku grunted out "Just a little bit more…." He looked up to see the robot begin to move his hand down to smash them before he whispered 'now…"

**. . .**

**Teacher Observatory(A few moments ago)**

The teachers watched passively as the students on the screens went about fighting their robotic enemies. Some obviously disappointed in the candidates in their behavior in the fake city. While others were watching in amusement, boredom, or interest at the few stand-outs. While a small rodent-bear walked into the room with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Well now everyone how are the candidates so far?" His tone cheerful even when he received merely grunts from his staff

A broad shouldered man looked over to his boss a little peeved "Still about the same every year. Absolute chaos in there. While a few smart ones branch out or work together. Honestly Nezu we should think of something else for our exams."

The now named Nezu nodded in understanding "I will put it under advisement. Aizawa has stated the need for the same thing. Now Vlad King care to tell me the few 'smart ones' are." Nezu's paws rose in quotations

Vlad King nodded and pointed at a screen that had evilly grinning Bakugo "This young man started by using his powerful explosions to attract attention and directing their fire. Not only is his quirk strong but he can use it in several maneuvers." Flicking over to another screen showed Izuku saving a young girl "This examinee started out taking the perimeter with strong strides and eliminating many of our robots with ease. His quirk is very unique, it has many defensive uses as it does offensive as shown here."

Vlad King went on explaining the various ones he had spotted, while Nezu listened on patiently with a smile on his face. After finishing his explanations many of the teachers began watching the pointed out students with interest. A few minutes of silence passed before Nezu opened a switch on the arm of his chair.

"Well now let us see how they act under 'true' pressure." Nezu quietly chuckled and pressed the button

From all the testing centers, giant robots made their way out of their hiding spots. Each locking on to the nearest vulnerable target. Much to the resigned disappointment of the Hero's, many of the applicants ran away from the monstrosity. Noticeably there was a redhead that could enlarge her hands that was able to quickly grab several fallen students and make off with them before they were crushed. In another zone the explosive teen was using the distraction to attract more of the robots worth points to rack up more. In another, a young woman was using her acid on the tracks of the giant robot to slow it down while a few others grabbed injured students.

Then finally came interesting scene that had Vlad King, and many other teachers, looking in shock "What in the world?"

They saw a young green haired teen from earlier charging up a weapon they hadn't a clue what it was. The closed in on him and noticed that there was a girl next to him that couldn't seem to move along with a few other students stuck under debris. The only standing person was the young man himself, while the other students had run off.

Nezu grinned "How interesting. He knew he couldn't save everyone if he had to dig them out. So he chose the next option."

. . .

Izuku glared up his eyes completely covered in blue light as he roared "**ARC CANNON!"**

The unleashed blast shot forwards at blinding speeds. Before the robot even registered the attack the top half was disintegrated in an instant. As the blast continued in the sky parting the clouds in it wake, the conscious students stared in shock at the remains of the robot before them. Slowly turning their heads to look at Izuku who was standing still with his head still staring ahead while his arms were at his side as the weapon from before had deconstructed.

After a few moments of shock the girl looked at the young man that had saved her "A-are you ok?"

After a moment of silence she feared he wasn't until he finally grunted "Never*spasm* better*spasm*"

The girl's eyes widened in shock as she saw small sparks come off of his body "W-What's w-wrong?!"

As Izuku spasmed he explained "Side effect... too much… power…. at once…" Izuku's eyes widened as the blue light dimmed before his voice shifted slightly robotic "Energy… reserves…. Critical…. Forced sleep…. Applied…" Izuku saw darkness.

. . .

**Teacher Observatory**

Nezu was positively giddy at this development "Oh how wonderful. This years batch will definitely be extraordinary!" he clapped his paws excitedly

Meanwhile the other teachers stared in shock at the green haired young man. Some repeatedly rubbed their eyes to make sure that they weren't hallucinating. A student had utterly destroyed a zero-pointer robot with a single attack. Before they could even fathom his strength they saw him collapse to the ground seemingly unconscious.

"It would seem that it was too much, even for him." A well endowed woman chuckled

The figure next to her wearing an western getup agreed "An attack like that would need a drawback. Though I can't deny that it got the job done."

Nezu listened contentedly as the teachers all talked about the young man before he interrupted them "Now, now we have plenty of other students who were exceptional." he hopped off his chair and clasped his paws back together behind him "Let us get on with the grading shall we?"

**So like I said it was short. The next chapter will be kind of laid back and focusing more on the school life aspect for a bit with the obvious quirk eval and All Might's brawl. Now for review responses**

**Iron-Slayer-Dragon: I find it a shame they don't go to far in depth about it since it's such a broad ability to use. Though hopefully I can do it some justice here.**

**Tiguylerobot: I'll let you figure the pairing for yourself as the story goes on hehe. As for the quirk well I combined both Tron Legacy and Overwatch's hero Symmetra.**

**TheLethalSperg500: Well I hope this matched your expectations, because I had a hard time coming up with that weapon lol.**

**Till next time Everyone,**

**Please support the Official Release,**

**Later Days!**


End file.
